Cute Christmas
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: excatly what the title says. much fluff. Swimming in fluff. RyouxBakura please R&R as you know. Please???


disclaimer~ Last time I checked I didnÕt own Yu-Gi-Oh. I still think itÕs true.  
  
Me~ IÕm back with another fan fic.  
  
Ryou~ And is complete fluff with Bakua and I.  
  
Bakura~ Oh Ra.  
  
Me~ Oh yes to give a little back ground. Bakura was enver truly mean to Ryou. he nevr beat him or did any other stuff like that.  
  
Bakura~ I could never do the to Ryou.  
  
Me~ It is really cute and fluffy. Hence the name Cute Christmas. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.  
  
Cute Christmas  
  
``Wake up!`` Bakura yelled for the milliont time. Ryou just stirred a little and rolled over to fall back asleep again. It was snowing outside and Bakura could remember how excited his hikari was when that happened.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
``Bakura look, look! come see this!`` Ryou yelled bouncing up and down. Bakura looked up from the magazine he was reading to see Ryou jumpping all about pointing to the outside.  
``ItÕs a window. WhatÕs your point?`` Bakura said totally clueless.  
``Look outside the window!`` Ryou said bouncing up and down even more. Bakura saw little white dots faling slowly outside. Ryou noticed the look on his yamiÕs face. He was going to have to explin this.  
``ItÕs snow!!!!`` Ryou yelled happily watching it out the window still bouncing.  
``WhatÕs snow?`` Bakura asked getting up to see what made his hikari so hyper.  
``ItÕs really pretty. I was hoping for a white Christmas and it came true!`` Ryou shouted bouncing even more.  
``Christmas?`` Bakura was getting more and more confused by the minute. First this white stuff called snow that made his hikari look like he was on a sugar high and now this other thing called Christmas.  
``ItÕs a holiday where people give gifts to one another and lovers et really close.`` Ryou said then blushed at the last statment he made.  
``You have some one special to spend it with?`` Bakura asked. even if he followed Ryou around in the ring he would never fare invade his personal life, unless nesisary.  
``No.`` Ryou stopped bouncing adn looked down at the ground.  
``You will find some one. DonÕt worry.`` Bakura said ina sweet voice making Ryou blush.  
``Really?`` Ryou asked looking at his other self with hopeful wide eyes.  
``Yep.`` Bakura said giving a small grin.  
``Yay!`` Ryou went back to bouncing around.  
``Anata usagi.`` Bakura laughed. Ryou just stuck his tongue out and continued to watch the snow.   
  
~ end ~  
  
Bakura decided enough was enough. He gathered Ryou in his arms and brought him over to the window.  
``Ryou look outside. ItÕs snowing.`` Bakura whispered in the others ear.  
``5 more minutes.`` Ryou moaned suggling closer into BakuraÕs chest. bakura could feel the blood rushing to his face and his knees begin to tremble. For the past week he had been felling this way. He knew it was love, but who couldnÕt fall in love with Ryou. He is going to be stuck with his forever, and thatÕs how he wanted it. All was in vain though, Ryou could never love him back. First of all he wasnÕt gay, Bakura would see him look at other girls but then turn his attention to him with some sort of glint in his eye. Maybe there was hope. bakura was so tempted to just drop him where he stood. Ryou was staring to get heavy in his arms.  
``Wake up. ItÕs snowing.``Bakura whispered again.  
``DidnÕt I say 5 more mintues.`` Ryou mumbles starting to get up.  
``You said that 5 minutes ago.`` bakura responded shifting his weight. Ryou finally woke up to see it snowing outside.  
``ItÕs snowing!!!!!! Why didnÕt you wake me up?``Ryou protested giving a pout.  
``I have been trying to do that for the past 10 minutes.`` Bakura said defending himself.  
``Thank you.`` Ryou wrapped his arms around BakuraÕs neck pulling himself up so his head could rest on the others shoulder.  
``I wish this could last forever.``Ryou though to himself .  
``Want to get some breakfast?`` Bakura asked softly. Ryou gave a small sigh and closed his eyes.  
``Should I take that as a yes?`` Bakura asked sarcastically. Ryou gave a a nod of the head as he was set down.  
``Stupid bearkfast.`` Ryou angrilly though. He to, was also in love with Bakura. He would never tell him for fear of rejection. his mother dies when he was young leaving him alone with his father. his father could have cared less about him, that may have been why he left when Ryou was old enough to live on his own. This all left scars on him social abilities. Bakura grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch.  
``This is one of the few times I can appreciate the paint thinner you call coffee.`` Bakura said taking another sip from his cup. Ryou gve a small yawn as he sat down on the floor next to Bakura with cerale in his hands.  
``Daijobu?``Bakura asked looking at him with consern.  
``Just thinking.``Ryou responded putting on a fake smile.  
``About what?`` Ryou immediatly blushed. How was he suppose to tell Bakura he was think about him.  
``What I am doing this Christmas eve. I am normally alnoe so haveing some one here is going to be a change for me.`` Ryou lied. Bakura though for a bit on how to word what he was going to say, bit it was inevitable. There was no other way to put it.  
``What do you want to do?`` Ryou asked bringing Bakura out of his thoughts.  
``I have nevr heard of Christmas until a few weeks ago.`` Bakura said looking at his aibo curiously.  
``Then I will show you around!`` Ryou shouted springing up running to the stairs.  
``Go where?`` Bakura asked now completly confused.   
``Get changed. I will take you around down town.`` Ryou dashed up the stairs and skidded around the corner. Bakura sighed as he got up. He really didnÕt want to go out today, but if it made his hikari happy, then it made him happy. He trudged up the steps to his own room. When he finally came down Ryou was already waiting for him with his coat already on. Bakura lost his footing and almost fell down the steps. He stared in disbelife blushing. Ryou was waering tight black pants with a black shirt showing of his mid section.  
``How.......when......where?`` Bakura stumbled blushing even more.  
``All my clothes are in the wash so I had to barrow some of yours.``Ryou blushed hard looking at the ground. Bakura gave a grin before decending the rest of the steps.  
``I though you said we where going out?` Bakura snicked getting his coat on.  
``I was waiting for you.`` Ryou gave his cutest pout making BakuraÕs heart melt.  
``Then lets go.`` Bakura walked by Ryou with his fingers gently brushing up against the others bare mid section. Ryou went bring red hoping for the touch to linger. He had to run quickly to catch up to the far ahead Bakura. They took the train into town.  
``Where do you want to go first?`` Bakura asked. He had no clue what they where loking for so it was best to ask the expert.  
``Just around. we hvae to wait until night fall before we see the center.``Ryou startd to walk around showing Bakura the Christmas lights and decorations various stores had out. he even got bakura to try eggnog at a local cafe. Needless to say, Bakura is never going to look at eggs the same way ever again.  
``This stuff is worse then coffee.`` bakura stuck his tongue hoping it would relive the horrible taste that still lingered.  
``ItÕs an aquired taste. Want some?`` Ryou asked handing Bakura his cup.  
``what conversation have you been listening to? I donÕt like that eggnog junk.`` Bakura said ruffling his nose up makeing his seem cuter to Ryou.  
ÒItÕs not eggnog, rasberry hot chocolate. I donÕt like eggnog either.`` Ryou laughed at his yamiÕs expression.  
``Then why did you have my try that stuff!?`` bakura lightly snapped taking the cup.  
``Builds character?`` Ryou responded taking the cup when Bakura was finished. Ryou showed him eben more decorations explaning what some decorations mean and why some stores have ones that look completly different from one another. As night came and the moon rose, the snow lightened up making everything seem angelic. Bakura blushed as he watched his aibo look at something over the lake. The moon rose just at the right angle \, having its glow reflect just right off RyouÕs translucent hair. The light snow just added to the moment. Ryou turned his head facing him with those eyes that Bakura fell in love with so many times.  
``Lets go. They just lit up the center!Ó He squeeked with glee leading Bakura by the hand.  
ÒWhatÕs the rush? ItÕs not like they are going anywhere.`` Bakura said trying to keep up with his love. Ryou finally stopped admiring the lights in all the trees. The evergrees that surrounded the edge of the center where covered in small white lights while snow clung to the branches. The giant gazebo in the middle was covered in spare branches from various Christmas tree farms. Pine cones and holly decorated hanging wreaths while the bright red berries where covered in frost. More little lighted entwined themselves in the branched giving them an erie glow. In thegazebo young lovers cuddled up watching the snow fall. Ryou and Bakura walked up and stared at the scene before them. The gazebo looked over a lake with the moon risen high showing its irodecent glow in the reflecting water. the snow lightly covered the ground making it seem like the perfect Christmas card. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryous waist pulled him closer. Ryou surrendered to the grasp leaning against his crush. Bakura nuzzled his face into RyouÕs hair feeling the snow melt beneth his breath.  
``Do you want to go in?`` Bakura whispered sending shiverd down RyouÕs spine  
``I like it better out here.`` Ryou whispered back relaxing even more into BakuraÕs grasp.  
``Ai shiteiru Ryou-chan.`` Bakura whispered lovingly into RyouÕs ear. Ryou froze and his eyeÕs widened. Did his crush say that he loved him. No it couldnÕt be. nothing like that ever happened to him. He must hvae been day dreaming. Ryou turned on his heel facing Bakura. Bakura had a soft gaze on his face and pulled him closer.  
``Well?`` Bakura said woth a small sarcastic tone. ``WhatÕs your answer?`` Ryou gazed at him wanting the words to come out. A annoying lump got caught in his throat not alloowing him to talk. Bakura gazed at him intently. His hand travled up RyouÕs back to his neck sending shiveres up and down RyouÕs spine causing him to press his body ccloser to BakuraÕs.  
``You donÕt need to say anything. I already know.`` He leaned his forehead against RyouÕs. Ryou eye;s filled with tears. his hand traced down BakuraÕs arm finding his hand. He entwinened his fingers with his loves. Bakura leaned forward and brought Ryou forward capyuring his lips in a sweet kiss.. RyouÕs heart jumpped beating even faster. He moved closer deepining the kiss. The finally parted needing air.  
``I love you too.``Ryou smiled snuggling closer into Bakura.  
ÒI think we should get going now.Ó Bakura took Ryou by the hand and the walked back to the train station. On the train Ryou snuggled close resting his head on BakuraÕs shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his loves waist. people gave them strange and disgusted glares. Bakura gave glares back that could have sent people far beyond the shadow realm. But Ryou wouldnÕt allow people randomly disapearing. Bakura gave his cutest face hoping Ryou would give in. Ryou gave him the itÕs-not-going-to-work-with-me glare. Soon followed by the hey-thatÕs-my-job look. Once off the train both dashed for the house in a race. Ryou got in the house first. he bloted though the door, tossed way his coat and tried to get on the couch with Bakura at his heels. For an anchient tomb robber you would have thought of him to be more dextrous, Ha! Bakura did a kind of trip leap at Ryou. Both went crashing to the ground with Bakura laying over Ryou.  
``I won.`` Ryou said sticking his tongue out.  
``Never made it to the couch.`` Bakura pointed out. Ryou scrunched up his nose and made some odd face.  
``Mocking me are you? Do you know the penalty for mocking me?`` Bakura said leaning closer.  
``Yes I do.``Ryou threw his hands around BakuraÕs neck bringing him in for a kiss. bakuraÕs tongue brushed up against RyouÕs lips and teeth searching for an entrance. Ryou happily abliged by opening his mouth a bit. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, both parted from another.  
``Daring arenÕt we?`` Ryou mocked.  
``If you are going to mock me do it correctly.``  
``I thought I was.`` Ryou said laughing. Bakura gave a face of defet and got up. He helped Ryou up, then trapped him in a tright embrace.  
``No fair!`` Ryou said trying to struggle out of it.  
``Your not getting out.`` Bakura captured his hikariÕs lips again. Ryou melted in his grasp allowing Bakura to graps him tighter. Bakura trailed from his lips to his neck. Ryou caught his breath as Bakura kissed the hollow of his throat. Once ganing some of his composure back, Ryou playfully pushing Bakura on the couch and curled up in his lap.  
``I won.`` Bakura said triumphantly stoking his white hair.  
``My heart.`` Ryou moaned drifting off to sleep.  
``I told you that you would find some one special.``  
``I found you.`` Ryou said cuddling closer.  
``Merry Christmas ai.`` Bakura whispered.  
``You to.`` Ryou whispered finally falling prey to sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Me~ Done!  
  
Bakura~ You wernÕt kidding when you said fluff.  
  
Ryou~ I like it.  
  
Me~ For all you people who donÕt know what japanese words I am using here is a glosery.  
  
Anata usagi= you bunny.  
Daijobu= are you ok.  
Ai shiteiru= I love you  
Hikari=light  
yami=dark  
aibo=partner  
ai=love  
  
Ryou~ Sounds good to me.  
  
Me~ OK for all you people who are going to reveiw saying that I am wrong with my spelling donÕt. When I looked in my japanese to english dictionary for Aibou I didnÕt see anything. Aibo was the closest thing to that. If aibou means something different then partner plese tell me. Ai shiteiru is another way to say I love you. Ai shiteru is also correct but it is 2 words, not one. Well thatÕs what I copied down from my japaneses teacher. You may be able to use it as 2, but I have no clue. And ai is just another word for love. I would use kio, but I want to sound smart and use my japanese.  
  
Bakura~ What ever you say.  
  
Me~ Please r&r. I really like it when I get feed back.   
  
Ryou~ And all flames will be used to set random things on fire. Like math homework. 


End file.
